Swaddles are wrapped-up blankets that securely enclose an infant, so as to make the infant warm and assist in the clothing, feeding, falling to sleep and the staying asleep of the infant. Swaddles also make it possible for a parent, such as a mother, to carry the infant more comfortably once the infant is enclosed in the swaddle. A completely unswaddled infant is harder to handle with both arms and especially with one arm, and infants are usually easier to handle once wrapped in swaddles. However, conventional swaddles lack the advantage of a parent being able to conveniently handle an infant, once wrapped in the swaddle, with one arm on one side and still being able to perform other tasks with a free arm such as bottle-feeding the infant, talking on the phone, writing or taking notes, or other similar tasks that can be performed with a single arm.
Swaddles that currently exist on the market also often utilize additional and unnecessary components such as zippers, velcro, flap ties and other adhesive elements to secure the threaded material or cloth of the swaddle around the infant. However, such components may become loose and worse, may even harm the infant or may not be conducive to the infant's sleep. For instance, velcro may irritate the infant's skin and is very loud when released, and zippers may be inadvertently swallowed by infants, or break apart as to create a dangerous, ragged gap in which the infant can harm its hands or feet. Zippers also make a loud noise when being zipped or unzipped, and can also cause harm to the infant if it catches the infant's skin or finger. Furthermore, such additional components require additional manufacturing costs, making the overall products incorporating them very expensive and unaffordable for typical families raising young infants.
In addition, typical pieces of cloth—such as a square or rectangular blanket—are not ideally configured to be swaddles because they are either too small to wrap the infant in or not shaped correctly so as to create a snug and secure swaddle. As a result, the infant can easily wiggle out of a swaddle that is made of a blanket that is too small because there is not enough blanket material to completely enclose and secure the infant. Furthermore, such blankets with insufficient material do not have reinforcements to form a secure swaddle. The corners of such small blankets may also frequently become un-tucked and loose. When carrying a baby in such a small blanket, the corners also start to hang loosely, un-securing the infant, and further creating a dangerous situation where the blanket can be tangled up with the infant within it. Moreover, if users were to purchase larger versions of square or rectangular cloths, there may be excessive amounts of cloth left over when they are folded into swaddles, which leads to a wasting of material. Also, the infant may become too warm within unnecessary layers of material without the ability to easily remove such layers.